


Will He

by walking_travesty



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Bisexual Harvey, Bottom Harvey, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Harvey is depressed, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Slow Burn, Threesome - F/M/M, Tommy Lives, Top Nick, art student!Harvey, it's there, only a little bit, sorry - Freeform, will add more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24485119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walking_travesty/pseuds/walking_travesty
Summary: Harvey is completely over Sabrina Spellman.Which is exactly why he enrolls in the same university as her.Or;Harvey goes to Greendale University hoping to avoid Sabrina at all costs but ends up falling for her all over again. And then promptly falls for her new boyfriend, Nicholas Scratch.
Relationships: Harvey Kinkle/Nicholas Scratch/Sabrina Spellman
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52





	Will He

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome!  
> This is my first time writing for this fandom and I was inspired to write this upon season 3 coming out! I've been writing this ever since and decided to finally post the first part of this story! This is more self-indulgent than not but I hope you find some entertainment nonetheless! 
> 
> Title is from 'Will He?' by Joji! 
> 
> xxx

Harvey is completely over Sabrina Spellman.

Which is exactly why he enrolls in the same university as her. _Get a fucking grip_. Harvey cringes at that particular thought, packing up the last of his art supplies. He leaned against his desk, staring at his bed and the copious amount of shit piled on to it. It wasn’t as weird as it sounds to be going to Greendale University; if anything it was the most sensible choice he could’ve made.

It was less than an hour away from Greendale, so he could come home whenever he wanted and he could see his friends and his family, it was an in-state school so that meant it was less money to get the same degree in studio art and his father would be _over_ fucking joyed to know that his son wasn’t going out to be a part of that “metrosexual L.A. bullshit” or whatever he had said that one time Harvey brought up art school. Greendale University was the best option and it’s not like he was banned or whatever from attending just because his ex went there.

It had been two years since they’d broken up, which was plenty of time for Harvey to adjust and be fine, right? It hurt when it had happened: Harvey absolutely buzzing after graduating high school, Roz and Theo following suit. It had been the perfect night with his friends and the girl he loved, the future looking so bright that it blinded him.

Only everything changed when Sabrina broke his heart.

He was so _angry_ when it had happened, like she was betraying him in some way. In reality, he thinks it was probably the right decision. Fundamentally, they were never meant to work long term; she was a witch and mortals had no business in that sort of world. He remembers how he pleaded for her to stay, saying how they could make it work as long as they loved each other, right?

Wrong.

He winces at the memory, looking over to the window that was still open, the cool summer breeze calming him. He startles when he hears a knock on the door.

“Are you decent?” Harvey rolls his eyes fondly as he shifts in his chair.

“Tommy.”

Tommy pops his head into the room at the mention of his name. He smiles at Harvey gently, easing his way in. He puts his mining helmet on Harvey’s desk as he claps his brother on the shoulder, squeezing it lovingly. He sits at the edge of Harvey’s bed to face him.

“How’s my little college-bound bro doing?” Harvey shrugs his shoulders softly, looking down at the ground. He looks back up at Tommy with an uneasy smile.

“Nervous, I guess?”

“What’s there to be nervous about?”

“Well… everything?”

“Harvey,” Tommy laughs, getting up once more. He stands in front of Harvey until he gets the hint, standing up too. He wraps his arms around Tommy’s middle, putting his head against his chest like he did when they were kids. Tommy easily wraps his arms around his shoulders, squeezing firmly. They stand there like this for a few moments, not bothering to break the silence. Eventually, Harvey sighs, patting Tommy on the back before letting go. Tommy holds onto his arms staring at him in that way that makes Harvey feel like he’s actually a human being and not a fuck up personified. He’s going to miss that the most while he’s gone.

“Thanks, Tom,” Harvey mutters lowly. Tommy brings him in again, hooking his chin over his head. He sways as he hugs him, patting him on the back before letting go.

“You have nothing to be nervous about, Harv, trust me. You’re a smart kid and you’re wicked talented. If anyone in this family’s going to make something of themselves it’s you, you know that right?” Harvey shakes his head silently, his cheeks heating up as a smile breaks through on his face. He nods once, looking up at him again.

“And besides, Sabrina’s there, right? Maybe you guys can -”

“Tommy,” Harvey warns, the pink on the back of his neck reaching his ears, “She broke up with me two years ago. She’s a sophomore now, I’m sure the last thing on her mind is getting back together with her high school boyfriend.”

Tommy shrugs his shoulders, making his way toward the door. He picks up his helmet, giving Harvey a funny look, “I don’t know, Harv, stranger things have happened,” he ruffles Harvey’s hair just as he is lightly pushed out of the room. Harvey shuts the door, leaning his forehead against it as he breathes. _What if…._

Harvey shakes his head, scolding himself for even entertaining the thought of them getting back together. It could never happen. She was fiery, passionate, enchanting, a witch and he was - none of those things. Even if she weren’t a witch and she didn’t break up with him to keep him safe, he’s sure that their relationship would have fizzled out eventually, he thinks sadly. That’s the thing they tell you about college, never come to school with a girlfriend or boyfriend because long-distance never works.

_But we’ll be at the same school now…_

Harvey sits down on the ground, back pressed against his bed. He draws his knees up to his chest, his fingers playing with the frayed edges of the hole in jeans. He tries to stop that line of thought as well, but he can’t help but wonder _if_ there was a chance. He at least wanted to be her friend again, they’d been best friends long before the romance was even a question.

He missed her.

He didn’t realize how big of an impact she had on his life until it was gone all at once. It had taken him the longest to cope with the loneliness; while Theo and Roz were a grateful distraction and he loved them very much, they did very little to fill the void that Sabrina so intricately filled. She was the most unique person he had ever met, even before he knew she was a witch and before he knew of the coven lurking in the shadows of Greendale. She was a rare breed of extraordinary that made Harvey feel alive, safe, _loved_.

“Fuck,” Harvey breathes to himself, rubbing a hand over his eyes. He crosses his arms over his knees, placing his chin on his folded hands. He closes his eyes and breathes in slowly, exhaling as he tries to calm his troubled mind. Not for the first time, he questions whether going to college, the same college as the former love of his life, is a good idea. He contemplates this for quite some time before giving up and choosing to watch the sunlight peeking through his curtains trail across the wall as the sun went down. I can do this.

+++

Harvey wakes up early the next morning in a cold sweat. He sits up in bed, rubbing his eyes as he blindly leans over to his nightstand to turn off his alarm. The silence is deafening, his heart beating rather fast against his chest. He feels jittery as he runs a hand through his hair, looking down at his phone to check the time. He peels away his covers, nearly tripping over the duffel bag at the edge of his bed as he stands up. He yawns loudly, stretching his arms over his head.

By the time he has his car packed, Tommy is standing on the front porch, his hands shoved into the pockets of his jeans. He has his miner’s gear on already, their dad giving him the okay to being a few minutes late to send Harvey off. Harvey couldn’t lie and say that he wasn’t disappointed that his father wasn’t present to see him off to college, but then again, that had never nor would ever be a part of their relationship. Harvey smiles up at his brother, opening his arms wordlessly. Tommy chuckles, his smile making the corners of his eyes crease. He gingerly walks down the stairs, wrapping Harvey up in a big hug. He picks him up swinging him around in a circle, not stopping until Harvey is cackling and begging to be put down. Tommy finally settles, putting Harvey down on his own two feet. He pats him on the back, kissing his temple before letting go.

“You know I love you, right?”

“Right.”

“And you know that I’m like, stupid proud of you, right?” Harvey ducks his head at his words, nodding wordlessly.

“Uh...right,” Tommy laughs and pulls him in one last time, squeezing his shoulders before stepping back and putting his hands into his pockets. Harvey sighs, reluctantly backing away until he reaches the driver’s side door of the car.

“Call me at the end of the week alright, Kinkle?” Harvey nods, smiling as he hops into the car. He shuts the door, leaning out of the window.

“Be safe, Tommy.”

“Always am, Harv. You be safe too, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” Harvey laughs at that, shaking his head. With a final wave from Tommy, Harvey backs out of their driveway.

+++

The drive to school was more or less pleasant, he had his windows down and the radio at full volume. It was nice because it drowned out the endless cycle of worrying that he couldn’t seem to keep at bay. In the moment he felt relaxed, genuinely excited to be finally taking the next step towards his future. He can’t help but feel an ache in his chest, already missing Tommy. He shakes that thought away, gripping onto the steering wheel with a little more force than was necessary.

He arrives at school quicker than expected, the whole process of checking in, getting a parking pass, and moving his stuff into his room a whirlwind in itself until he’s left staring at all his belongings in a cramped, dingy room. He sits at the sad, brown desk in the corner, his foot tapping on the ground anxiously. He looks around at the four stark white walls and grimaces, his skin crawling at how unfamiliar everything was. He supposes it wasn’t all bad, the people in his hall seeming nice enough.

He almost regretted choosing a single room rather than having a roommate, but he figures forced socialization was not the best way for him to feel at ease whilst at school. He looks out the small window to his right that looked out to the courtyard. He leans on the ledge, watching the commotion of Move In day; students and their families bustling about at various stages of disarray. Harvey’s chest aches, wishing Tommy and even his dad could have been here to help him move in. He wonders briefly what it would’ve been like his mother had still been alive; would they be a “normal” family? Would his father still be an alcoholic? Would Tommy be at Notre Dame? The yearning to know what his life would have been like always nawed at the back of his head, demanding attention and sometimes, Harvey let it win.

He’s brought out of his thoughts when a streak of light catches his eye. He looks back out to the courtyard, at first noticing nothing out of the ordinary until all the breath is knocked out of him at once.

“Brina.”

He notices the shock of pale blonde hair first; a stark contrast to the black headband, a staple in her attire. She looked beautiful, _radiant_ if he could even say that. She was smiling widely, holding a clipboard in hand as she directed students this way and that. He watches as she goes back to the table at the center of the courtyard, sitting down and laughing at whatever the person next to her says. _Of course you’re in the student council_. He remembers how tenacious she’d been in high school, how the problems of others were also hers. He remembers W.I.C.C.A. and how it changed everything for the school and for their small group of friends. He smiles to himself, resting his head on the wall. She turns and smiles at a boy who walks up to the table. He smirks at her and it sends a chill down Harvey’s spine. She laughs at whatever the guy says and gets up from the table. She walks around it and wraps her arms around his neck, leaning up until she can kiss him on the lips.

His heart stops all together.

The boy wraps his arms around her waist, swaying side to side as they murmur to each other, their heads close together. They hug again before pulling apart, Sabrina’s hand slipping into his with ease. Harvey frowns, willing himself to not get upset. _Of course_ she’s moved on, why wouldn’t she?

She turns to the people at the table, exchanging a few words with them until she waves, laughing as she turns. Just as Harvey looks back to the boy, the boy is already staring. He has a curious expression on his face, the corner of his mouth quirked ever so slightly. Harvey feels a blush forming on his cheeks, ducking his head as he turns away from the window, his back against the wall. He closes his eyes, focusing on his breathing. He opens them after a few seconds, daring to look back to the window.

They’re gone.

He sighs a breath of relief, the chill from earlier crawling down his spine once more. He thinks of the boy and his dark eyes, the mystery of them and how he almost didn’t want to stop looking. Harvey shivers at that thought, ignoring the blush on his cheeks as he sets out to unpack his things.

+++

It takes nearly a month before Harvey sees them again.

College, so far, had been a whirlwind of studio sessions, research papers, and finding ways to beat the crippling loneliness he felt. By the time September ended, Harvey found himself to be adjusted to college life… for the most part anyway. He found it quite alarming how - _dull _college could be. Since he was a young teen, he pictured college as being this fantasy world filled with boys playing catch in the quad, professors that were more like friends than teachers, frat parties that went well into the night, and copious amounts of orgies and alcohol.__

__It’s safe to say that he’s a little disappointed but then again, he figures he’s not actively _looking_ for that sort of thing. He was still the same boring, nervous, introverted art kid that only three people found sad enough to befriend and even date. _Pathetic_._ _

__He’s sitting in the library one afternoon, figuring out rather quickly it was the most quiet during this time of day. He found his usual spot which consisted of a table in the farthest corner of the library that faced the big window looking out into the plethora of off-white academic buildings splayed out as far as he could see. He liked this spot because it gave him the unique opportunity to observe but to not be observed. He liked to take out his sketchbook and doodle; either sketching the profile of any random person he noticed sitting near him or he would sketch the landscape of the courtyard and buildings outside. It was nice to put his pen to a piece of paper for him and his own art; not for an assignment or for research or anything related to school._ _

__He stops his sketching, his mind going blank as he looks out the window, his chin resting on his palm. He doesn’t look at anything in particular, choosing to let his mind wander for a change. He thinks about Tommy and how he wishes he could be here, he thinks about his future and whether he could actually make it as a comic book artist, he thinks about the assignment he has due at the end of the week and how his group will more than likely leave him with most of the work, and he thinks about Sabrina, wondering if she’s thinking about him too. He snaps himself out of his daydream, blinking a couple times as he brings himself back to reality. He puts his face in his hands, groaning lowly to himself. He runs his fingers through his hair, looking up as a group of people walk through the front doors._ _

__He panics when he realizes who walks through._ _

__Sabrina is holding hands with the guy from before. She smiles up at the boy and talks animatedly as they walk closer. Harvey looks down at his table, quickly piling his stuff into his bag. He stands up abruptly and bumps into someone in his haste to get out the door._ _

__“Sorry,” He huffs lowly, about to make a run for it but stops when he hears an all too familiar voice._ _

__“H-Harvey?” He freezes at the mention of his name, a tingly feeling running down his spine. He turns around only to be met with Sabrina’s wide, dark eyes. The guy standing next to her (who he shoulder checked by accident) is giving nothing away, his expression blank as he looks on with a cool gaze. Harvey forgets to respond for a moment, the world seemingly stopping to a halt the moment Sabrina was in front of him._ _

__He coughs into his fist, looking anywhere but at her which ultimately means that he’s looking at her new boyfriend. His eyes flit back to her and he forces a small smile._ _

__“Hey… Brina,” Sabrina smiles, her head shaking in disbelief._ _

__“Holy shit, Kinkle. I didn’t know you went here? I -”_ _

__“Y-Yeah, it’s new; just transferred here this semester,” He interrupts, licking his lips subconsciously, his eyes glancing back at the boy. The boy’s smirk is subtle, his eyes narrowed; his brows raised in a challenge. Sabrina breathes out a laugh, her arms crossed over her chest._ _

__“Wow! That’s awesome! Are you, like -”_ _

__“See you around, Sabrina,” Harvey interjects, whirling around as fast as he can so that he can make a run for it._ _

__He’s just out of the doorway to the library when he feels a hand tug on his shoulder, “Harvey, wait.” Harvey stops, closing his eyes as he inhales a deep breath. He turns around slowly, exhaling as he meets Sabrina’s eyes. They’re laced with concern and Harvey can already feel the hooks sinking in; persuading him to stay where he is. He wants to reason that this is some sort of spell or charm but he knows deep down that Sabrina never needed any sort of spell to keep him entranced. He looks back at the library, the boy sitting down in the spot he was just in, his fingers flipping through the pages of the book splayed out in front of him. He meets eyes with him for the briefest of seconds and he smiles in a way that Harvey doesn’t know how to process. He looks back at Sabrina, sighing deeply. She puts a hand on his arm and he immediately feels bad._ _

__“I’m… I’m sorry for running away like that,” He says lowly, shaking his head, “I’ve thought about the many ways we could have seen each other again and every time I’m like ‘it’ll be okay, things can be normal’ but thinking about how it will go and how they actually go are two different things,” Sabrina gives him a sad smile, putting her hand on his cheek. He feels blood rush to his face, his ears burning as she rubs her thumb across his skin._ _

__“Look I - I know how we ended things wasn’t the best. I’m so sorry that I hurt you, I just couldn’t bear the thought of losing you because of what I am and what I stand for,” She takes her hand away, crossing her arms across her chest. She shakes her head, a rueful smile on her lips. His first instinct is to pull her into a hug, place her head on his chest and whisper how everything’s going to work out beautifully. His fingers twitch where they are by his side and he almost does it, but he knows he can’t, he knows he doesn’t have the right to do that anymore. So he opts for shoving his hands into his pockets, eyes cast down to the ground, “I was going through a lot with everything at the Academy, with my family it was - it would have made things worse if I had let you stay through all of that, Harv,” Harvey scoffs at the answer, eyes meeting Sabrina’s._ _

__“But I loved you, Sabrina. I still love you and while I don’t think I could understand everything you go through as a _witch_ , I’d still want to be there for you. I’d still want to fight for you if I had to. You don’t need a spell o-or some sort of magic power to give a shit about someone,” He huffs, feeling the tears well up in his eyes, he looks up at the sky, at the stray cloud above as it lazily floats across the sun, he looks back and shrugs his shoulders, “You could have at least let me do that; let me care for you… even as a friend.” _ _

__“Harvey, I -”_ _

__“See you around, Brina.”_ _

__He turns around slowly, willing himself to leave before things could get worse. He glances over his shoulder briefly before he turns a corner and has enough time to see the boy wrap his arms around her shoulders pulling into his chest while his eyes stare back into Harvey’s._ _

__+++_ _

__“Harvey.”_ _

__Harvey sits up abruptly in bed, his mind hazy around the edges with sleep. He looks around in the darkness, his stomach turning with unease. He doesn’t notice anything out of the ordinary, until he looks over towards the window. He nearly jumped out of bed, his hands clenched into fists. Sabrina smiles weakly, waving her hand in a small gesture. He blinks a few more times, sighing heavily as he rubs his hands over his face. He lies back down, his arm thrown over his eyes._ _

__“What are you doing here, Sabrina?”_ _

__“Well, technically I’m not_ here, _here. I’m astral projecting and… and I was in the neighborhood and I thought I’d -”__

__“Brina.”_ _

__“Sorry,” Sabrina says softly, crossing her arms over her chest. She walks over to the bed, gingerly sitting on the edge of it. She tentatively puts a hand on Harvey’s knee, a gentle smile on her lips. He can faintly feel the pressure of her hand and he immediately feels himself calm down, his anxiety a distant rush in his veins, “I’ve been thinking about what you said and you’re right. I just…”_ _

__She shrugs her shoulders limply, looking at the wall above his head before continuing, “I just feel like what we had was too precious to risk, you know? I was thinking of the now and not so much the later…”_ _

__“You used to do that a lot.”_ _

__“Still do, to be honest,” Sabrina laughs, making Harvey laugh as well. They stop laughing and continue to stare at each other, the soft smile on the witch’s lips mirroring the one on Harvey’s, “I want to be in your life again, Harvey. It’s easier to forget about the shit that’s happened when you’re not right here in front of me, but after seeing you again today, I-”_ _

__“I know,” Harvey interjects, his fingers itching to touch her skin, “I feel the same way.”_ _

__“I wanna’ make things right between us. I-I realize and understand that we can’t exactly go back to how we were but… I know that I miss you and I want to like, try being friends again?” Harvey does try to touch her this time, his fingers resting on her wrist. His fingers mostly fade through, the vague tingle of magic licking at his fingertips._ _

__“I’d like that, Brina,” Harvey says softly, his heart beating against his chest, “ I kinda missed the call to adventure you brought to my life,” Sabrina scoffs, rolling her eyes._ _

__“You mean the path to inevitable death I brought upon you at least once a week?”_ _

__“Yeah… actually I take that back,” Harvey groans, his smile playful. He suddenly becomes shy, his eyes wandering from her ethereal face to the window. He sees a lone bird perched on the windowsill, it’s blue wings iridescent in the moonlight, “That’s weird.”_ _

__Sabrina frowns giving him a quizzical look, “What is?” He points wordlessly to the window as another bird joins the first. Sabrina looks at the window and her eyes widen as she jumps up from the bed, “Shit, psychopomps,” she huffs as she goes back to the other side of the room. Two more birds appear on the windowsill, their beaks pecking at the glass._ _

__“Are they dangerous?”_ _

__Sabrina pauses and then shrugs, “They themselves aren’t dangerous per se, but -”_ _

__“I don’t even wanna’ know,” Harvey groans, “Go.” Sabrina smiles as she closes her eyes._ _

__“I’ll see you around, Kinkle.”_ _

__“Take it easy, Spellman.”_ _

__And just like that, she’s gone as quickly as she appeared. Harvey sighs and lies back down, the birds slowly flying off one by one. He stares up at the ceiling, debating on whether this whole thing had been a weird desperation fueled dream. He decides with a smile on his face, that it wasn’t._ _

__+++_ _

__“Hey, Harv!”_ _

__Harvey jumps at the voice, his hands curling into fists. Sabrina has a hopeful look on her face, her books tucked firmly against her chest. He smiles at her, feeling warm all the way down to his toes. She doesn’t bother to ask as she takes a seat opposite him, settling at the table. Harvey is a tad overwhelmed, having been so used to being alone for most of his time in college but he soon feels at ease, remembering that this is _Sabrina_._ _

__“Hey yourself, Brina,” Harvey laughs, bashful as he looks up at her. Sabrina laughs to herself, her eyes scrunching up in that adorable way that always made Harvey forget how to breathe. She leans on the table, her chin in her hands._ _

__“So, what’s going on in the marvelous world of one Harvey Kinkle? Anything spicy? Sexy? Wild?” Harvey can’t help that chuckle that flies out of his mouth, his cheeks a pleasant shade of pink. He shrugs his shoulders, looking down at his sketchbook as he thinks. He looks up at her and sighs again, leaning back in his chair._ _

__“Nothing too spectacular, I’m afraid,” He sighs nonchalantly, “uh… this girl named Alexis who lives on my floor came to my door absolutely trashed the other night asking to spend the night,” Sabrina wiggles her eyebrow at this, leaning in closer._ _

__“Oh, spicy _and_ sexy!” _ _

__“She thought I was her boyfriend, Derek though. He lives across from me,” Sabrina wilts a little at that, but she smiles nonetheless._ _

__“Well you never know, Harv. One minute she’s going to the wrong door on accident and the next, she's going there on purpose,” She says raising a brow, “It’ll be a meet-cute for the ages, believe me.”_ _

__Harvey can’t help but snort at that, his cheeks stinging with embarrassment. When he thought about it, he could almost see that sort of thing happening. Alexis was a nice girl and he wouldn’t mind getting to know her better if it weren’t for the whole - _boyfriend_ thing. A part of him almost feels guilty, though. It almost felt wrong to pursue another despite that it has been nearly three whole years since the last girl he’s dated. He’d tried to move on from Sabrina in any way he could but nothing compared. He gives her a quick glance, praying to whatever God there is that she can’t read minds (she probably could if she wanted to but Harvey would like to think she respects him; mortalness and all). The thought of dating someone else made a chill run up his spine in an unknown way, making his heart clench in his chest until he could barely breathe. _Get it together_ he urged himself, pleading to not delve deeper into that thought. When he looks back up at her, she has that look on her face; the look she has right before she asks a question that never fails to make his cheeks heat up and his leg jump up and down with nerves. _ _

__“So, Harvey...have you -”_ _

__“Sabrina!” They both look up at the call of her name. Harvey swallows thickly as her boyfriend wanders over to their table, his dark curls styled immaculately with a single strand of hair flopped prettily onto his forehead. He wore a tight white t-shirt with a pair of cuffed blue jeans, a black leather jacket tossed over his shoulder like he had quite literally walked off of the cover of GQ. _Who does he think he is?_ _ _

__The boy meets eyes with Harvey briefly, his eyes scanning over his presents in such a way that makes Harvey squirm in his seat. The boy then turns his attention back to Sabrina, a dazzling smile gracing his perfect lips. He leans down and kisses her right on her platinum head, looking between the two of them as he brings a chair over to sit with them._ _

__“How’re you guys doing?” He asks, his voice soft like velvet and Harvey is pointedly not looking in his direction, his fingers playing aimlessly with the hem of his shirt._ _

__“Pretty good, I cannot complain too much. I-oh!” Sabrina stops as she looks between the two of them, “And I just realized that you two have not been properly introduced,” Harvey looks up at the mention of this, meeting eyes with the boy. The boy has a smirk playing at the corner of his mouth, his dark eyes playful, “Harvey, this is Nick, my boyfriend. Nick, this is Harvey, my… friend from home.”_ _

__“And your ex,” Nick chides cooly, laughing to himself. Sabrina ducks her head, sighing to herself. Nick rolls his eyes at her before turning his attention back to Harvey, “I told her not to be weird about it and here we are - being weird about it,” Nick laughs, making Harvey laugh in return. Nick reaches out a hand, his smirk breaking out into a full fledged smile._ _

__“Nice to meet you, Harv.”_ _

__Harvey is stunned into silence, his breathing a little more forceful than usual; was it because of the way Harvey had his undivided attention? Or maybe the way “Harv” sounded so natural and pleasant coming from that mouth? He couldn’t tell which was worse and it made him flustered to say the least. His fingers twitch as he wills himself to take the boy’s hand, his mouth dry as he sits there and stares like a teenage girl talking to their crush for the first time. Nick seems to pick up on it briefly (maybe he reads minds, Harvey wouldn’t put him past that), his eyebrow raising in a suggestion. Harvey finally gains the sense to do something besides be stupid and takes his hand. Nick’s hand is warm and soft where their palms meet and for a brief moment Harvey feared if he could feel his anxiety, his sweaty palms. They shake once and just as Harvey begins to take his hand away, Nick gives it the slightest of squeezes before letting go, his arms folding against his chest as he leans on the table._ _

__“Well, it is a weird situation, it’s not every day you have to introduce your boyfriend to you ex!” Nick laughs privately to himself, his arm coming to wrap around the back of Sabrina’s chair. His t-shirt is taught against his shoulders now and for the briefest of seconds Harvey wondered what it would be like to feel them under his palms. The image flashes so hot and so bright into his mind that he wills himself to snap out of it, his cheeks stinging a bright red, he’s sure._ _

__“Harvey this isn’t weird for you, right?”_ _

__Harvey shakes his head quickly, dying inside at the way Nick smiles at him briefly. Sabrina shrugs her shoulders, heaving an exasperated sigh as she settles into her chair._ _

__“Uh… No? N-Not really.”_ _

__“I guess I felt mostly weird with everything that’s happened and where we’re going now, y’know? So like… sorry for being awkward about it. I promise the awkwardness ends here! Well, at least over this anyway,” Sabrina smiles, winking playfully. Harvey can’t help but snort out a laugh, the knot in his chest loosening._ _

__“And I’ll keep her to that,” Nick comments, poking her in the shoulder, “I wanna get to know the old Harv-ster here,” He smiles, glancing at Harvey for a moment too long. Harvey’s throat closes up slightly as he forces a smile onto his face, cheeks steadily stinging with… something._ _

__“He means that he wants to dig up embarrassing facts about me,” Sabrina whispers, covering the side of her mouth playfully as Nick rolls his eyes._ _

__“Not everything is about you, babe,” Nick sing-songs, swooping in to press a kiss to her temple. The word ‘babe’ coming from that mouth has Harvey’s heart thumping against his chest and he really needs to get some air. Nick eyes him briefly in that way that makes it feel like he’s been listening the entire time._ _

__Harvey finds it in him to sigh a shaky breath and begins to pack up his things, “I-I would love to stay and chat and stuff but, uh, I have class soon-ish so…,” Harvey doesn’t finish his sentence as he shoves his sketchpad and pens back into his bag and swiftly stands up, nearly tripping over one of the legs of the table in his haste. Sabrina has a guilty look on her face while Nick looks almost satisfied as he smiles up at him._ _

__“Oh, well… see you, Harvey! We should get lunch or something sometime soon,” Sabrina calls as she turns in her seat. Harvey stops in his tracks, bag nearly falling off of his shoulder as he turns. He gives them both a quick glance and nods._ _

__“Yeah, definitely. Oh, I should probably -”_ _

__“I still have your number,” Sabrina blurts out, cheeks going red ever so slightly. Harvey’s mouth snaps shut, his own cheeks turning red (it’s honestly sad how easy they get color)._ _

__“Oh. Cool. Well… text me when you guys are free then,” He mumbles, a warm smile forming on his lips._ _

__“Definitely. See you around, Kinkle,” Nick says his smile bright and enticing and oh my god Harvey needs to get out of here. Harvey raises his hand in a small wave as he pushes through the revolving door._ _

__+++_ _

__Weeks have passed and Harvey has been the happiest he thinks he’s been in a long time. He didn’t expect the dynamic between Sabrina, Nick, and him to work but it did. For him, talking to Sabrina again was like a breath of fresh air after being deprived for years. He thought that once they rekindled it would be difficult to be comfortable around her after everything but they had essentially picked up where they left off - besides the whole dating part but as time went on, Harvey didn’t seem to mind. He was especially nervous about Nick but it seemed that Nick was accepting him with open arms. They clicked in a way that made Harvey’s legs want to give out. Nick was aloof, mysterious, and flirty (much to Harvey’s dismay) but he was also bright, witty, intelligent and surprisingly kind. The next time they had hung out it had started as an accidental run-in that turned into a night of karaoke and bar hopping._ _

__“Get out of your head,” Nick whispers into his ear. Harvey snaps back into reality and he realizes what he must look like; a scared little boy propped up on a barstool amidst the crowd of people laughing and screaming and partying. Harvey can feel the hair on the back of his neck stand to attention, his palms beginning to sweat. Nick’s presence was always like a slap to the face sending his mind in a frenzy. It gets worse when he feels his hand on his back rubbing comforting circles there. Harvey wants to get out of his head, it wasn’t like he wanted to be there in the first place. He looks up at Nick, his face closer than expected and Harvey blushes. Nick gives him a reassuring smile, his hand sliding from his back and down his arm, “at least do one song with me, we can make it as sappy as we want!”_ _

__“I don’t...uh-”_ _

__“Shh! Nonsense! I’m sure you’ll be great! And I’ll be there,” Nick says, his breath ghosting over Harvey’s ear, “If you don’t get up, I’ll make you.”_ _

__The tone of his voice is teasing but Harvey can’t deny the stir of arousal he feels at the warning. Harvey licks his lips nervously, giving Nick another look. Nick has a playful smirk on his lips as he leans away. Harvey doesn’t hear what he says but the next thing he knows, his legs are moving on their own accord. He panics, his limbs flailing as he wills his body to stop with no luck. Nick is suspiciously quiet as he grabs Harvey’s elbow, pulling him through the crowd._ _

__“Did you hex me!” Harvey yells at him and the warlock laughs, tossing a wink over his shoulder as they arrive at the stage. The place erupts in a cheer as they arrive and Harvey feels like he’s going to pass out. His legs abruptly stop and Harvey nearly tips over before Nick grabs him by the waist, briefly bringing him into his side. He smiles as the ground, blowing a kiss to Sabrina who’s perched in a seat at the front of the stage._ _

__“Go Narvey!” She yells from the crowd, raising her hands in the air as she screams. Harvey can’t help the burst of laughter that erupts from his throat, his veins tingling with nervous excitement._ _

__“Got anything in particular you want to sing, Harvey?” Nick says, his chest pressed against Harvey’s side.The stage is small but not so small that they have to be this close and Harvey can feel the tips of his ears turning pink. The contact feels scorching, slowly burning him from the inside. He doesn’t answer, only turns to the Karaoke machine. He makes a show of hiding the screen from Nick as he types, laughing despite himself at Nick’s indignant moaning. He whirls around in an instant, smiling bright as he hides the screen. Nick raises an eyebrow at him, almost as a challenge until he hears the familiar bass line. Nick’s eyes grow incredibly wide as he raises his mic to his lips, shaking his head. Harvey does the same swaying to the music.  
“Play that funky music, white boy!” They sing in unison and Harvey feels like he comes alive. They find a groove with ease and Harvey can’t concentrate on anything besides the music and Nick dancing almost provocatively next to him. He throws his head back as he gets lost in the song, the bass vibrating in his chest. He flinches when he feels a hand on his waist; a body pressed against his back. Harvey tries desperately to keep his cool, his face burning hot as the song progresses, their hips swaying to the beat. He dares to look over his shoulder, Nick as confident as ever as he belts the lyrics, his eyes shining bright. He looks over to Sabrina in the crowd and she is transfixed by them, her body swaying this way and that. Harvey can’t help the smile that spreads across his face, leaning his head on Nick’s shoulder. The song finishes with a flourish, Harvey spinning Nick around by the hand until they were face to face. Nick has a smirk on his lips, his eyes teasing and flirtatious as usual. Harvey feels the corner of his mouth quirk up to mirror him. They bow to the audience before taking a seat at the table Sabrina occupied. Nick leans over to give her a chaste kiss, throwing his arm around her shoulders with ease and Harvey couldn’t help but stare. _They look good together_. _ _

__“You never told me Harvey could be this fun!” He yells over to her, giving Harvey a glance. Harvey scoffs, kicking his shin under the table teasingly. Sabrina throws her head back in a laugh, swaying as she brings her cocktail to her lips._ _

__“To be honest, I didn’t think he had it in him,” Sabrina giggles, giving Harvey an apologetic smile as his scowl, “What? I’m sorry! It’s not like I knew you were a karaoke god back in Greendale!” Harvey blushes at the compliment, his eyes casting down towards the table. Nick puts his hand on Harvey’s shoulder, giving it a light squeeze._ _

__“You did great up there! That was so much fun,” Nick comments, his smile putting him at ease. Harvey shrugs his shoulders softly, his heart sinking only a little when Nick returns his hand to the table._ _

__“We should do it again...sometime,” Harvey offers, blushing at the enthusiastic nod he gets in return._ _

__“For sure, Kinkle.”_ _

__The rest of the night is a blur of downing shots, Sabrina insisting that she ride the mechanical bull that was also present in the bar (and getting flung off three times until she enchants herself to be able to stay on), more drinking, Nick going up to karaoke for the second time for a solo performance of Pony that has Harvey’s head swimming and his pants a little tighter by the end of it, more shots, and Nick’s hand sliding into his without a word as they stumble their way back to campus._ _

__Harvey doesn’t think he has ever felt this alive, even as he’s being quite literally dragged through the halls of his dormitory at three in the morning. Nick props him up against the wall beside his door, fishing around in his pockets to find Harvey’s room key.  
“H-Hey! Get out of...g-get out of there.” _ _

__“I’m just trying to find your room key, man.”_ _

__“The boot! It’s in the...uh, boot pocket!”_ _

__Nick gives him the most bizarre look anyone has ever given him and he laughs, nearing hysterics. Sabrina, who was leaning on the other side of the door suddenly drops to the floor and grabs onto Harvey’s shoe, “It’s in his shoe, he used to do this when we were kids.”_ _

__Once she retrieves the key, she stands up and nearly falls over. She giggles as Nick takes the key from her hand. The trio all but fall through the door once Nick unlocks it, Harvey barreling towards his bed._ _

__“I’m gonna go pee, I broke the seal,” Sabrina whines, pouting as she feels her way towards the bathroom. Harvey nearly falls onto the floor before Nick catches him, his arms wrapping around his waist. He walks them over to the bed and just has Harvey leans forward to roll onto it, Nick loses his footing and before they know it, Nick is on top of him._ _

__“Oh...hello, Nicky,” Harvey giggles, his eyes going unfocused at the close proximity._ _

__Nick smiles softly, his breath fanning against his lips, “Hey, Kinkle,” Harvey gulps, his hands twitching at his sides. Nick throws his other leg over Harvey, straddling him as he sits up. Harvey can’t help but stare up at him, his eyes looking at his lips and back. Nick brings his hand to Harvey’s face, his thumb tracing against Harvey’s bottom lip. Harvey moans weakly, his eyes fluttering shut. For a moment, Harvey swears he feels Nick lean forward; his breath fanning against the side of his neck. Harvey holds himself still, his pulse beating against his chest. He feels the faintest touch of lips; kissing, nipping up the side of his neck. Harvey sighs heavily, throwing his head to the side for better access. He hears Nick hum deep in his chest, his lips pressing against the corner of his mouth._ _

__“Harvey,” He hears the other breathe, his fingertips brushing against the skin of his hip._ _

__“Okay! I’m all ready to go - oh.”_ _

__Harvey opens his eyes and sees Nick sitting at the edge of the bed. Harvey is unsure if he imagined what just happened. Nick gives him a glance, his eyes unreadable and Harvey can feel the tears begin to form. He turns away, his back towards the boy as he curls in on himself._ _

__“Let’s go, Sabrina; let him sleep it off,” Nick breathes slowly, his voice unwavering.  
He hears the other boy sigh and Harvey doesn’t bother to turn back over as they begin to shuffle out of the room. Once the door is closed, the dam in him breaks and all he can do is sob. _ _

__+++_ _

**Author's Note:**

> The next part will be coming out soon! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Let me know what you think down in the comments!! <3


End file.
